Three Nights on Naboo
by FlorenceSilver
Summary: To celebrate their recent victories in the Clone Wars, the Jedi and the Republic Senate have come to Naboo for the Festival of Light. There, Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself unexpectedly reunited with the Duchess Satine of Mandalore, a staunch pacifist and opponent of the war. Based on Much Ado About Nothing.
1. A Bird of My Tongue, A Beast of Yours

The Clone Wars had raged across the galaxy for far too long, turning once scenic planets into war-torn battlefields and draining the limited resources for the Republic. The conflict was bleak and seemingly endless. However, a recent string of victories had somewhat lifted the spirits of the Republic fighters. The Confederacy of Independent Systems was becoming stretched thin as they attempted to reinforce their droid troops on many fronts in both the inner and outer rims. With the recent destruction of a major droid factory on Geonosis and the liberation of Ryloth from Separatists, they had as much a reason as any to celebrate. The fact that their victories coincided with the Nabooian Festival of Light was just a happy twist of fate.

The young senator and former queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Jedi for the celebration. A messenger from the front, a clone trooper named Waxer, had come to her earlier that day to deliver the news that a party from the Grand Army of the Republic, as well as several politicians from Coruscant, would be arriving that very afternoon.

"Were many lives lost in the action?" she asked him, referring to the Second Battle of Geonosis. The spoke on one of the many balconies on the Palace of Theed.

"It was rough going and many clones fell, but no Jedi were killed," said Waxer. His armor was scuffed from the recent battle and he held his dusty helmet under his right arm. Many of clones wore distinct hairstyles and tattoos to distinguish themselves. This one had a shaved head and a small soul patch.

"A victory is won a second time when the entire legion is brought home safe, but we must content ourselves with the ones who have survived. And show them the extent of our gratitude. I have heard that the Jedi Council have much pride in a new knight named Anakin Skywalker."

"And he deserves all their praise," said Waxer, not just as a formality, but with real feeling behind it. "General Skywalker has done more than could be expected of one so young. He has the courage of narglatch and the loyalty of a greysor, and has performed such feats - I can hardly tell you."

"I am excited to see him again."

"You have met him before, Senator?"

"A long time ago," said Padmé, trailing off. The clone trooper looked somewhat confused at that. After all, Padmé was so young that a long time ago did not seem to apply to her.

"Tell me," called a smooth voice, "Is Master Montanto joining us for the Festival?"

Padmé and Waxer were joined on the balcony by an elegant woman with a thin face and sharp, pale eyes. She wore a long green dress and an elaborate headdress, not unlike those that Padmé used to wear when she was queen of Naboo.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone of that name, my lady," said Waxer politely, though obviously confused.

"Corporal Waxer, this is my old friend, Duchess Satine of Mandalore," said Padmé, "and she is speaking about Master Kenobi."

"Mandalore? I am surprised to see you at a Republic Festival," said Waxer. The Duchess was the head of the Council of Neutral Systems and an outspoken opponent of the war, after all.

"I am here visiting my friend only," said Satine, locking her arm with Padmé's.

"Satine has never been to Naboo for our Festival of Light and I thought she should see it at least once."

"Now, what of Kenobi?" pressed Satine.

"He fought valiantly, Duchess, as always. He had a minor injury on Geonosis, but is back on his feet and back to his cheerful self."

"His cheerful self. True, I suppose you could say that the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as General Kenobi could be seen as a cheerful man. After all, many people see humor in the ridiculous."

"General Kenobi is a good man and good soldier, too, my lady."

"A good soldier to a lady. And what is he to a Jedi?"

"A Jedi to a Jedi," said Waxer, growing ever more perplexed.

"You are far too hard on him. Obi-Wan is a good man," scolded Padmé. She then turned to Waxer and said, "You'll have to forgive Satine. There is a sort of merry war between her and Master Kenobi. Every time they meet they clash words with the same skill and tenacity as a Jedi with a lightsaber."

"I am hard on all the Jedi. I think their war is an affront to life itself," said Satine.

"But the Jedi fight for peace, my lady," said Waxer.

"Fight for peace. What an amusing contradiction." Satine's words were like silk, but there was a harsh edge to them that almost sent a chill up Waxer's spine. What an extraordinary talent, to make a hardened soldier feel a twinge of nervousness by the mere words of a politician. Satine released Padmé's arm and walked over to the balcony railing, looking out over Theed. She then turned to face them again, crossing her arms.

"Has Kenobi had a padawan?" Satine asked.

"Yes, Lady. He has taken and completed the training of Anakin Skywalker, who we spoke of earlier," Waxer said, with a nod to Padmé.

"Well, may the Force have mercy on young Skywalker."

"I think I had better stay on your good side, my lady," Waxer said, smiling at her.

"I agree," said Satine.

"Senator, Duchess, I'll let you get back to your business." Waxer bowed to both of them and returned into the stone palace.

Padmé walked over to join Satine by the railing. Theed was still bathed in the rosy glow of the early morning sun, staining the green roofs of the building a soft brown. The river ran slow and lazy through the city and they could see a few fisherman out in their boats, staying a safe distance from the waterfall, as they tried to catch gooberfish. It was an idyllic place, a paradise even, which gave both women a sense of guilt, to be there while so many suffered in the war.

"You know, my friend, I wonder if you have just come so that you can antagonize Obi-Wan," said Padmé.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm very excited about this Festival of Colors that you have."

"Festival of Light," said Padmé with a chuckle. Satine was hopeless.

* * *

Just as the clone trooper had said, the Republic ships arrived that afternoon. There was quite the retinue gathered in the main square of Theed to greet them. The current Queen of Naboo, Neeyutnee, stood regally at the front, flanked by her handmaidens, guards, and council. Beside them stood Senator Amidala and the Gungan Representative Jar-Jar Binks, who was fidgeting like an impatient child. Duchess Satine stood farther back, closer to the sizeable crowd of cheering civilians. The residents of Theed had flocked to the square and the overlooking balconies, throwing the petals of the rominaria flower, so that the air was thick with the pink rain and the fragrant smell of them.

The shuttle touched down in a cleared area in the square and the cheer of the crowd reached a nearly deafening decibel. The gangplank lowered and people began to exit the ship, led by none other than Chancellor Palpatine himself. There were several members, aids, and interns from the Republic Senate, some of whom Satine recognized and many she had never seen before. It was the Jedi, however, who truly had her attention. Master Mace Windu led their way. He was an impressive figure, tall, strong, and usually serious, though even he cracked a smile at the elation of the people. Behind him was a handsome young man, who Satine took to be Anakin Skywalker, a Togruta girl who looked barely more than a child, two Mirialan women, and _him_.

Satine had not seen Obi-Wan in years, not in person, at least. There had been a rather memorable argument via holocron a few months ago. He was much more than the skinny youth she had known, broader in the shoulders and with a soldier's agility. He had a full beard now, too, which she wasn't so sure if she liked. Mace Windu and Palpatine exchanged a few pleasantries with Neeyutnee, who then gestured, inviting all of them into the palace. Obi-Wan's eyes caught Satine's as they were both moved through the doors, and his face twitched, almost as if he were about to smile.

"Queen Neeyutnee, it is an honor to be here, and you have our deepest thanks for hosting such a large party," Master Windu was saying. "I hope we are not too much trouble."

"The Jedi have never brought trouble to the halls of Theed. Quite the opposite. It is our honor to host you. I hear you have had quite the battle," said the queen.

"And in this one, we came out victorious."

"It often seems that the best defense is a swift and decisive offense, and with the assault on the Geonosian droid factory, we have defended the Republic most decidedly," said Obi-Wan.

"You are quite the general now, Master Kenobi," said Satine, stepping forward. "Though I wonder why you are still talking. Shouldn't you be off defending the peace with more war?"

"My dear Lady Disdain, it has been too long. And I must admit, after all this time you have only grown more beautiful. Though your tongue has certainly not dulled."

"How could it when it has such a whetstone as you to keep it sharp?" Out of the corner of her eye, Satine could see a smirk growing on the face of Skywalker, while the young Togruta girl simply looked puzzled.

"And if the recent victory has given me too much pride, at least I have you to keep me humble," Obi-Wan said, getting that infuriating twinkle in his eye. "I wish my ship moved at the speed of your tongue. I could complete the Kessel run in 10 parsecs."

"If you spent more time talking and less time cutting up armies with your glowing sticks, you might find that diplomacy is a more effective tool than you think. Even extremists can be reasoned with."

"If you can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids."

"Oh, the sarcasm of a soldier," said Satine scornfully, stepping closer to Obi-Wan.

"The delusions of a dreamer," said Obi-Wan, also moving closer, until there was no more than a foot between them.

"I am certain we all agree, Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma," said Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth. He was a large Twi'lek man, who had been shifting uncomfortably as they argued.

"Agreed, and the Nabooians have invited all of us to stay for a week or longer. Let us put the war out of mind for the time being and celebrate with them in their Festival of Light," said Palpatine.

"Come, we will have drinks in the parlor," said Queen Neeyutnee, leading most of the party into the next room where serving droids were waiting with platters of cocktails and appetizers. Satine glanced back one time at Obi-Wan before following the Senators into the grand parlor.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Anakin. He had hung back from the crowd with Obi-Wan, his curiosity getting the better of him. Obi-Wan was watching the Duchess leave the room, looking lost in thought and far more serious than he had been a few moments ago.

"Never mind - it's all in the past."

"Oh, so you're close to her."

"I knew her," said Obi-Wan, a little sharply. Anakin could almost physically feel his walls going up. "A long time ago," Obi-Wan finished after a pause.

"What was your history?"

"It was an extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world. They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic," said Anakin. Obi-Wan gave him a withering side-eye.

"A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned to Kalevala, she took on rebuilding her world alone," Obi-Wan continued, sitting down on the marble floor, his back against a pillar. Anakin sat next to him.

"You didn't stay to help her?"

"That would have been problematic," said Obi-Wan, sounding tired all of a sudden. "My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere."

"Demanded?" Anakin exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"I live by the code, Anakin."

"The code has changed." There was almost a hint of pride in his voice.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard and thinking. "Now I know this isn't all you wanted to talk about. I can sense something else on your mind."

"Did you see Padmé?" Anakin asked, unable to hide a grin.

"I did."

"She smiled at me."

"Did she now?"

"Do you think she's thought about me. I mean, since we last saw each other."

"I imagine she has," said Obi-Wan somewhat cautiously. "Although, I also imagine that she has had much to deal with, serving as queen and then senator for Naboo."

"I think of her all the time," Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan already knew as much, but he had never heard Anakin say it quite so openly. His former padawan had grown more bold with his feelings since the code changed, which could be a blessing sometimes and a great hindrance others.

"Here comes Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan, as the padawan walked out of the parlor and came to join them on the floor.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked them.

"I believe your master finds himself enamored on the Senator from Naboo," said Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka did not have eyebrows, but the white markings above her eyes raised up in surprise.

"Padmé? She's wonderful, Master!"

"She is, Snips. But, I suppose war is not the time for romance," Anakin said, with a glance toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan felt small burst of pride at his old padawan. Anakin often let his emotions get the better of him and it was reassuring to hear him say something so sensible.

"Then again," said Anakin, and Obi-Wan's pride sunk. "Chancellor Palpatine said that we should forget the war for this short celebration. And what better way to celebrate?"

Ahsoka grinned widely at that and Obi-Wan glared at the both of them.

"Maybe you should take a page from my book, Master," said Anakin.

"I think not."

"Have you ever been in love, Master Kenobi?" asked Ahsoka. Anakin tried hard not to laugh, but failed spectacularly. His padawan was so observant on the field of battle and so oblivious to all personal matters. There was a lot of Obi-Wan in her in that regard.

"Let's join the others," said Obi-Wan with a sigh.

* * *

It took Sheev Palpatine what felt like hours to escape from the pleasantries and mingling in the parlor, but at last he managed to extract himself, claiming that the hyperspace journey had tired him. He and few of his loyal guards had retired to his temporary rooms in the palace. The Nabooians had given him a deluxe suite, of course. No less would have been acceptable for the Chancellor of the Republic.

Palpatine stationed most of his guards in the hall, allowing only his two most loyal, and perhaps most devious, to remain. Once the door was secure and the room scanned for bugs, he donned his hooded robe, took out his hollow pad and called Darth Tyranus, his apprentice.

"How are our plans going at the front?" asked Darth Sidious, in a gravelly voice, different from the sickly sweet one he used when speaking as the Chancellor.

"We have backed off of our offensive for the time being," said Tyranus.

"Good, good, we will lull them into a false sense of security and deal them such a crushing blow. The likes of which the Jedi have never seen before."

"Very good, my lord."

"Inform me of any complications. In the meantime, I have a party to attend."

Tyrannus did not inquire as to what Darth Sidious meant, but rather bowed deeply and ended the hologram call.

"If you don't mind me saying, my lord, you seem glum. Isn't everything going on schedule?" asked one of the guards, Rade Con, a little too boldly.

"It is not your place to question me."

"Yes, my lord," said Rade, looking abashedly down at his feet. "Forgive me."

"But, you are correct. We must have patience and take our time, lest the Jedi discover our plans too soon. However, I do wish there was some small mischief we could inflict upon them, especially now as they are all so hopeful for a swift end to this war."

"I might be able to help with that, actually," said the other guard, a Pantoran man called Bora Chi.

"Tell me," said Palpatine.

"While you were making nice with the senators and the Nabooians, I overheard a very interesting conversation between two upstanding Jedi knights. It seems the most exquisite Anakin Skywalker fancies himself in love with Padmé Amidala."

"Well, that is an interesting bit of news," said Palpatine, chuckling to himself. "And does the lady return these feelings?"

"That remains to be seen. But he is a fine general, a war hero, a Jedi knight. What lady wouldn't swoon for that?"

Palpatine cackled outright at that.

"To true. And I have wanted some leverage over young Skywalker for some time. I sense there is something corruptible inside of him and I would like to press the matter further. Come, we will attend this silly dance tonight and see what more we can learn."


	2. A Canker in a Hedge

**A/N: Some snippets of the dialogue are taken from the Duchess of Mandalore episode of Clone Wars and of course from Much Ado About Nothing. I have to say, "she has abused me past the endurance of a block," is one of my favorite lines ever.**

* * *

Satine and Padmé sat together at dinner with Senator Bail Organa and a few other members of the Senate. Satine got on well with most of them, despite having such opposing goals. She chalked it up to Padmé's excellent taste in friends, and knew that there were a great many senators that she would like far less.

"Where is the Chancellor? I don't see him in here," said Bail, looking carefully around the vast dining room. The large space had been filled with three long rectangular tables, each covered in a red and gold table cloth, in order to fit all of the guests.

"He said he felt tired from the journey and took to his rooms. One of his guards said he will eat there and join us later for the dance," said Senator Onaconda Farr. He was a Rodian and had beautiful starry eyes that Satine found very hard to read. Still, Padmé loved him like family, even calling him Uncle Ono.

"He seemed a bit on the gloomy side," said Satine. She had met Palpatine before, but was not overly familiar with him, which she saw as a very good thing.

"Today more than usual," said Padmé.

"He is a serious fellow, though. My wife always says he has a clear head and a slow temper. But, you're right. He did seem a bit dour," said Bail.

"Where is Breha?" asked Padmé.

"She wanted to make it, but one of her dear friends has taken very ill. She decided to stay in the hospital on Alderaan with her."

"Well, I hope her friend is ok. You'll have to tell Breha how much we missed her," said Padmé.

"I will. Are you married, Duchess?" Bail asked.

"I am not," said Satine, and Padmé could almost swear she saw her eyes flick over to the table where Obi-Wan sat. "And I don't think I will be any time soon."

"Well, you've got your pick of fine Jedi knights right now," teased Padmé. "I think Luminara is still single and Master Windu. And who else?"

"Anakin Skywalker," said Satine. And true to her purpose, Padmé blushed a little at the name.

"And Obi-Wan Kenobi, who looks very fine tonight," pressed Padmé, not one to be distracted.

"I'm not sure I like his beard. And I am sure I do not like his role as a general."

"Oh? I think he looks good with a beard. Distinguished."

Satine rolled her eyes, but secretly she couldn't help but to think that the beard simply covered up too much of his face.

"Tell us more about this Festival, so we know what to expect," said Satine, changing the subject in a not too subtle way.

"The celebration usually goes on for three days, or three nights really. Tonight we have the great masquerade dance. Tomorrow is the parade through the square. And finally the last is the official date of the Festival. There will be dances, fireworks, plays, and many such other events all across the city. But the big event come right after the sun sets, when everyone lights a paper lantern and releases it into the sky. It is like nothing you have ever seen, the most beautiful display in galaxy."

"Oh, I can think of one thing more beautiful," came a voice from behind them. Anakin Skywalker had come over from his table as they were talking. Up close, Satine could see the details of his face far more clearly. He had a scar over his right eye and hair that was a little longer and shaggier than most of the Jedi seemed to have. There was a slight mischievous smile across his lips as he looked at Padmé.

"Ani!" said Padmé, standing up to embrace him warmly. "Little Ani, I almost could not believe it was you when I first saw you coming off the ship. You have grown so much."

Satine could see that Anakin was not overly pleased at being called "little Ani," but he seemed to brighten when Padmé placed a hand on his cheek.

"May I join you? I would love to hear about everything you have been doing since I last saw you," said Anakin.

"Here, take my chair," said Satine.

"Are you sure?" asked Padmé.

"Yes, I think I will retire for an hour or two before the dance." Satine gave Padmé a slight wink as she stood. "Besides, I have a good eye. I can see a temple by daylight."

Padmé wasn't sure what that meant. She supposed it was some odd Mandalorian idiom, but before she could think of it further, she was distracted by Anakin's questions about the past decade of her life. She had to admit, it was very good to see him again.

* * *

The ballroom of the palace was a splendid sight indeed. On one end was a full orchestra, slightly elevated on a raised dais. There were a few tables around the walls, elegantly draped in blue and gold cloth and with a bouquet of bright flowers on each. Most of the room, however, was taken up by the dance floor, where already couples were twirling in time to the music. Satine and Padmé entered together, fashionably late, but only slightly so. Satine had changed into a blue dress and done away with the headdress, better for dancing without it, although she still had the white flowers woven in her hair.

"This is stunning, Padmé. Is it always like this?"

"Every year it is spectacular, but I think this year more than ever they have strived to make it exceptional."

A serving droid came up with a platter of champagne and they each took a flute. It tasted light and bubbly, though Satine could tell that the sweetness masked a fair amount of alcohol.

"You know, I'm surprised your young man hasn't come to sweep you off to the dance floor," said Satine.

"Ani? He isn't my-," Padmé paused and sighed, then said, "He's over there talking to his padawan."

They looked over to where Anakin, the Togruta girl, and a clone with short blonde hair were standing against one of the walls. The Jedi had left their daily battle attire behind and were dressed simply, but elegantly in brown robes, and the clones wore their navy blue military uniforms. The padawan was frowning and every once in a while she would glance nervously over toward a senator with blue skin and light purple hair, a Pantoran, if Satine wasn't mistaken. Before she could realize what was happening, Padmé was steering Satine around the edge of the dance floor and over to the three of them. On the way, Satine couldn't help herself but to scan the room for a certain other Jedi. However, several of the guests wore masks and she wasn't able to pick him out from the crowd.

"Go on, Snips, just ask her," they heard Anakin say as they got close.

"It's just one dance, Commander," said the clone.

Anakin gave his padawan a gentle push until she began to walk toward the Pantoran senator she had been looking at.

"Fearless on the battlefield. Terrified to talk to a girl," said the clone with a chuckle.

"Aren't we all?" Anakin patted the clone on the shoulder before catching sight of Padmé and Satine.

"Senator Amidala, you look amazing."

"You know, Ani, I don't think you've ever had trouble talking to a girl. At least not to me."

"You're easy to talk to." Anakin seemed so caught up in looking at Padme that he forgot to say anything else, at least until the clone cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, uh, Senator Amidala, may I present Captain Rex of the 501st Legion," said Anakin, remembering his manners.

"And this is my dear friend, Duchess Satine of Mandalore," said Padmé

"Shall we dance?" said Anakin. Now that the formalities were done with, his mind seemed to jump back to focusing solely on Padmé.

"Of course," said Padmé, taking his arm.

"You're the leader of neutral systems, aren't you?" asked Rex, to which Satine nodded.

"You must not be too fond of clones, then," he said.

"I am against wars and those who cause them. I have nothing against the people who get roped into fighting. May I ask, though, what do you intend to do after the war?"

"I haven't thought about it," said Rex, though she suspected that he was not being completely truthful. "Do you dance, Duchess?"

"I do. And on certain occasions, I even dance well."

They joined the dancers. Satine found that she quite liked this clone. He seemed like he would be a steadfast and loyal sort of friend, and she wondered if the majority were like him. What a horrifying prospect, she thought, to create such fine fellows for the sole purpose of sending them off to their deaths.

The rest of the night seemed to flash by in a series of moments and snippets of overheard conversations for Satine. She danced many times, with clones and senators, and even once with a Jedi, the older Mirialan, Luminara Unduli. And she took plenty of breaks to drink more champagne with Padmé. She overheard Anakin's padawan - Ahsoka she had learned her name to be - telling the younger Mirialan that the Pantoran senator had complimented her dancing. "And she kissed me on the cheek, Barriss!" Ahsoka had said happily. It could be hard to tell the ages of non-human species, but Satine didn't think Ahsoka could be any more than a teenager, a child at war. The thought made her glum, and so she had downed another glass of champagne until she felt better. Satine and Padmé also saw Padmé's old friend and body double, Sabé, who seemed quite busy flirting with one of Palpatine's personal guards. As for the Chancellor, himself, he seemed in much better spirits as he watched the dancers.

As it was getting late in the night, a clone wearing a mask that covered his entire face offered his hand to Satine. She accepted gracefully, only a little unsteady on her feet from the alcohol. Still, the clones were a sturdy bunch and he supported her easily, seeming a little amused by it all. And he was a fine dancer, she had to admit.

"What's your name?" she asked him over the music.

"I'm called Click," he said. His voice seemed a little deeper than the other clones, but the accent was the same. She laughed a little. They chose such funny names for themselves.

"I must say, you're quite fun to dance with. I'm a little surprised. I was told you were quite disdainful," said Click.

"Who told you that?" she asked sharply.

The clone seemed to realize his mistake upon hearing her tone and he tensed slightly in her arms.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It must have been Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Who's he?" asked the clone.

"I'm sure you know him. He is quite the general, I hear."

"My unit is led by another Jedi. What is this Kenobi like?"

This clone seemed a bit strange to her, but her head was not as clear as perhaps it should have been. The part that should have restrained the words coming out of her mouth did not seem to be working, either.

"Kenobi? He is a hypocrite. A man of contradictions, who claims he wants peace but then spends his days running hither and yon, wielding his lightsaber with deadly force as if on a crusade. Someone who relies on violence to such an extent can only be called foolhardy, and dangerously foodhardy, at that. He's probably somewhere on this dance floor, trampling the poor feet of whatever partner is unlucky enough to have him."

The clone hesitated, and then said, "I'll be sure to pass that along to him if I ever meet the man."

The music slowed and instead of changing partners, Satine pulled the clone a little closer, his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder. He was quiet for the rest of the dance and at the end he bowed politely and left her.

Satine looked around the room again, as she had often done between dances, but Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment, which she tried to quickly force down and out of mind.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way over to where Mace Windu and Luminara were talking with Anakin. The usually stoic Jedi were both actually laughing a bit at something Anakin had said. Obi-Wan took off the mask he wore and dropped it carelessly onto one of the side tables. He looked down at the uniform he had borrowed from a clone, because Jar-Jar Binks had spilled wine all over his ceremonial robes at dinner.

"A hypocrite, a man of contradictions," he muttered angrily to himself.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Luminara asked. They had been at the temple together as younglings, and Luminara was well aware that although there was little that could upset Obi-Wan, the things that did stayed with him for a long time.

"You are looking rather beat-down," said Mace.

"Was that Satine you were dancing with?" asked Anakin.

"She has abused me past the endurance of a block," Obi-Wan exclaimed, more animated than they usually saw him. Anakin looked down into his empty flute of champagne, thinking about how it was much stronger stuff than they had accounted for.

"She didn't realize it was me and so she said that I - Obi-Wan, I mean - was a crusader, a violent fool, and a bad dancer."

"Well, I thought you looked lovely out there, Master. As graceful as an Alderaanian swan," said Anakin, trying very hard to keep a serious expression on his face.

"Remember, Obi-Wan, to not let such feelings of anger get the better of you. It is the Jedi way to be forgiving," said Mace.

"And I forgive her. I forgive her pernicious words and her scornful sayings and her judgemental looks. Her speech is like a lightsaber, and every word stabs," said Obi-Wan, not sounding very forgiving at all. "I don't suppose there are any missions you could send me on. I could help the Talz prepare for a Separatist invasion, or shore up our defenses on Felucia. I would travel all the way out to Saleucami or sit through twenty hours of a Senate meeting, rather than spend another three minutes with her."

"Stay here, Obi-Wan, and enjoy the Festival," said Mace almost kindly, patting him on the shoulder and walking away from the other Jedi. He found the Duchess Satine sitting at a table and looking rather glum herself. Mace sat next to her.

"I see you have lost the heart of Master Kenobi," he said to her.

"I think so. He gave it to me once and I, in return, gave him mine, a double heart for his single one. We were very young then, and on the run."

"And he had his duty and the code to follow."

"Yes, he is a very honorable man."

"Gracious of you to say so," said Mace. Satine looked down at her hands in her lap. Mace Windu had the extraordinary ability of making an adult feel very much like an admonished child.

"Thank you, Master Windu. I see Padmé and Master Skywalker seem to be doing well, at least." She nodded to the other end of the room where the couple were dancing together for what must have been the twelfth time that night.

"You have a good heart, I think, my lady. Don't be afraid to show it sometimes."

"As do you. I wish our good hearts were more in alignment," she said, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have had enough merriment for the night."

* * *

"Snips, Snips, get over here," Anakin hissed at his padawan, who was talking with Barriss Offee as they stuffed their faces with snacks from a serving droid.

"What is is, Master?" she asked.

"Come here," he said urgently.

She smiled a sort of silent apology to Barriss and then walked over to Anakin and Padmé.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"What do you think about Duchess Satine?"

"What? What do you mean? I don't agree with all her views, but I can respect a strong lady like that. Wait, is she plotting something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I was just sort of planning something."

"Planning what?" she asked.

Anakin looked around somewhat surreptitiously, and pulled Ahsoka and Padmé farther from the crowds of people. Padmé looked simply amused by all this.

"The goal of the Force is balance, right?" asked Anakin.

"Right?" Ahsoka looked to Padmé for some clue as to what this was about, but Padmé merely smiled at her.

"And when two opposing viewpoints and personalities come together, it could be said that they become more balanced."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Ahsoka snapped.

"Obi-Wan and Satine. They apparently had a bit of history together. All in the past, he said, but after today, I don't think so."

"But they did nothing but argue any time they were together."

"It's all part of it, Ahsoka," said Padmé.

"All part of what?"

"Just listen, I have a whole plan. We just need to get Mace and maybe Sabé and Dormé to help us."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Ahsoka with a sigh.

* * *

Palpatine reclined on the comfortable couch of the Naboo suite, the dreadful cheerful music of the orchestra still pounding in his ears. And yet, he did have some reason to be upbeat. Anakin had seemed instantly head-over-heels, as the younglings say, for Padmé Amidala. Palpatine had a feeling that the time was fast approaching to show the boy that women were fickle creatures and that betrayal could come from those closest to you. After all, if Anakin believed that Padmé could betray him, it would not be so hard to believe that Obi-Wan and the Jedi could do the same.

"My lord, if I may," said Bora Chi.

"Speak."

"I spent the dance tonight often on the arm of a lovely young lady named Sabé. She was once a handmaiden and bodyguard for Senator Amidala. It was even said that when Amidala was queen, the two looked so much alike that Sabé would play decoy for Amidala. And I must admit, even now, they are like twin sisters."

"That is extremely interesting. And this Sabé, liked you, did she?"

"Yes, my lord. I can be quite a charming fellow. And I bet I can arrange that Sabé and I are together in a certain tactical location at some late hour, perhaps tomorrow night."

"Then I shall ensure that our young friend, Anakin, is there to see the spectacle."

"He will have none of his precious Padmé after that," said Rade Con.


	3. My Wild Heart to Thy Loving Hand

Obi-Wan lay in one of the lawn chairs in the palace gardens. He had borrowed one of the old flimsi books from the library to read, but instead had it draped across his face to block out the sunlight. His head was pounding from ear to ear, a steady beat louder than any cantina on Coruscant. The garden was quiet, a small mercy, as most of the guests and Nabooians had had even more to drink than he, and had not yet risen from their beds. Still the chirping of the birds, usually such a pleasant sound, did bring sharp little stabs of pain to his aching head.

"Droid," he called over to one of the LEP servant droids who was watering the flowers.

"Yes, sir," said the droid in its mechanical voice.

"Could you get some cold water from inside and bring it to me here?"

"I am already here with water, sir," it said.

"I can see that. I want you to go inside for the water and then come back out again. I don't want to drink from your watering can."

"As you wish." It waddled off in the direction of the palace.

"Droids," muttered Obi-Wan, covering his face with the book again.

The sound of voices, however, disturbed him once again from his rest. In the distance, he could just barely make out the sound of Anakin and Mace Windu. He got up from his chair, laying the book down on top of it, and crept behind some hedges and out of sight. It wasn't that he was avoiding them, exactly. It was just that he did not want to discuss Satine any further, especially after his rather embarrassing outburst from the night before.

He was close enough to them that he could make out a few brief phrases and yes, he definitely heard his name. Creeping even nearer, though keeping himself hidden behind the thick bushes, he heard them greet Ahsoka.

"Good morning, Masters," she said in a chipper tone. She was too young to drink, so surely her head felt fine.

"Padawan Tano, how are you this morning?" said Mace.

"A little tired. Padmé and some of her handmaidens and I stayed up late last night talking."

"Anything interesting, Snips? Did she talk about me?" asked Anakin, causing Obi-Wan to roll his eyes.

"She did. She said you have grown very handsome. But mostly we talked about Satine. Padmé is really worried about her."

 _What could Padmé be so worried about?_ thought Obi-Wan, feeling nervous.

"Worried, why?" asked Anakin.

 _Good man, Anakin_ , Obi-Wan thought. He leaned closer, straining to hear, and nearly lost his balance into the planter. Mace cocked his head for a moment, and Obi-Wan quickly ducked down lower and out of sight.

"Is she ill?" asked Mace.

"Not ill, but I guess you could say she is sick. Well, sort of lovesick, as it is. Padmé says that she is hopelessly in love with Master Obi-Wan and that she has been for the last fifteen years or however long since they first met. Padmé says that Satine was able to put aside her feelings for a long time, but now that she has seen Obi-Wan again, they have all come roaring back to her."

Obi-Wan felt like he had a fever as he listened to Ahsoka's words. Could it be true? He had to get closer. Looking around, he found a small tree in a pot, which he picked up and, using it as a shield, moved in as close as he dared.

"Sick with love, what a terrible state to be in," said Mace calmly. "It makes sense to me, though, in a way. I spoke to her last night after their argument. She told me a little of their history. It seems they were quite in love in the past, but of course unable to do anything about it."

"Do you think he knows that she still loves him?" asked Anakin.

"No, and Padmé says that she is terrified to tell him."

"In a way, it was probably easier before the code changed. Satine could tell herself that they were not together because of his duty and her own. And yet, even after it changed, he still did not go to her on Kalevala. She must feel that he would scorn any admissions of love that she would make," said Mace.

"Well, if she doesn't tell Obi-Wan, maybe we should," said Anakin.

"To what end? I doubt he shares her feelings. He seemed quite hostile to her last night. And I would not want to cause the Duchess any more pain," said Mace.

"No, she seems like she has been through enough," said Anakin.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Duchess Satine will have to get over her feelings. It is hard, but it can be done," said Mace.

"I'll talk to Padmé about it some more. Maybe she can shed some more light," said Ahsoka.

"Good idea, Snips. Now, I'm getting hungry. We should go in for some lunch."

The three of them stood and walked away from Obi-Wan's hiding spot, their footsteps becoming softer and softer on the gravel as they moved toward the palace. Obi-Wan turned and sat on the path, his back against the potted plant.

"She still loves me," he said aloud, sounding in awe of the fact.

Obi-Wan thought back to those days with her and Qui-Gon. Despite being so long ago, his memories were as vivid as ever. She was scared and they were often cold and uncomfortable. On some nights the fire that Qui-Gon made would not be enough to warm her and some time during the night, Obi-Wan would wake to find his arm around her and her face tucked into his chest. He would never disturb her when she did this, as it was so rare for her to get a good night's sleep, but he had trouble sleeping with her so close. And then there was his final night on Mandalore. They were able to return to Kalevala, at last, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been invited to the stay the night in her house before departing the next morning. After dinner, Obi-Wan had snuck out of his room and over to hers. He had knocked on her door, and when she answered, he had grabbed her and kissed her deeply, desperately. He had broken the Jedi code that night, broken it several times in fact, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. There had even been a small part of him that wished that she had asked him to stay. He would have done it, too. He would have left the order, his whole life's purpose, just for the chance to wake up every morning with her next to him.

Their reunion had been a little more confrontational than he would have liked, but he had to admit that he felt a thrill of exhilaration even when they fought. He had not been lying, either, when he said that she had only grown more beautiful. She had taken his breath away when he first saw her as he disembarked the shuttle. The soft baby face that she had once possessed had now refined itself into the angular lines of her cheekbones, her chin, her nose. She was more graceful and experienced now, and there was something incredibly attractive about the way she stuck to her convictions.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a smile as he thought about how Anakin and Ahsoka would tease him for this. _The unflappable, unfailingly calm Jedi Kenobi has found his feathers thoroughly ruffled. He's in love_. And upon thinking it, Obi-Wan realized how true it is. Satine would not have to get over her feelings for him, because he was going to requite those feelings, and most ardently, too. He stood, brushing the gravel dust from his trousers, and marching off toward the palace.

* * *

Satine awoke to the rays of sunlight coming in through the palace window. Usually she liked to be awoken that way, but now, with the hangover she had brewing, she wished the sun would just go back where it came from and leave her in peace. She rose and poured herself a glass of cold water from an ornate pitcher. After drinking it all, she splashed more water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and somewhat stiff from all the gel that the handmaidens had put in it to keep it all in place. She would have to shower before she let anyone see her.

Still, it had been an amusing end to the night. The padawan Ahsoka had come over to the rooms where Padmé and Satine were staying and they had spent hours talking and joking with her. Some of Padmé's handmaidens had joined them, and had brought with them a sweet syrupy liquor. Even thinking back to the smell of it made Satine feel a bit sick. She liked Ahsoka a lot, though. The girl was clever and bold, but nevertheless she would do well to be exposed to other ideas outside of the Jedi temple. They talked little of politics, though. Ahsoka told them about her homeworld, Shili, and the handmaidens told them about all the gossip around Theed, and Padmé talked about how she and Anakin had first met on Tatooine. Satine had been relieved that no one pressed her for any information about Obi-Wan and she hadn't volunteered any.

Outside the room, in the common area, she could hear soft voices. Padmé was one of them, and she thought she could hear Dormé and Sabé, as well.

"No, I think she is too scornful to love him back," came Padmé's voice, muffled through the door.

"What's not to love? He's so brave and he's always been extremely kind," said a second voice, definitely Sabé.

"Not mention, quite handsome," said Dormé.

 _They really are the most relentless gossips,_ thought Satine.

"You're married, Dormé. Leave him to the single ladies." That was Sabé again.

"I don't think Obi-Wan will even look at women other than her right now," said Padmé.

They were speaking of Obi-Wan. He was in love with somebody. Satine felt the blow like a punch to the gut. She knew it had been a long time, but to think that he had moved on to someone else, just when they had reconnected left a bitter taste in her mouth. Curiosity got the better of her, though, and she pressed her ear against the door to hear better.

"I think you're too hard on her," said Dormé. "The Duchess was so nice last night. She might have insulted him a little too harshly yesterday, but do you really think she would mock him for loving her?"

Satine pressed a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from gasping out loud. Obi-Wan loved her. The emotions running through her were far too numerous and confusing to dissect right now, so Satine focused everything on trying to make out the words coming through the wall. She still couldn't hear as well as she wanted, so cat-like, she lay down on her belly on the floor. Then she slowly slid the door open, just a crack and peeked out at them.

"Not mock him, exactly. But I think she is angry about him leaving. He had to return to his duty as a Jedi, but I don't think she has fully forgiven him. Besides, any trace of love she once had for him seems to be gone. She didn't mention his name once last night, though each of the rest of us told stories of our loves," said Padmé.

Satine nearly scoffed aloud at that. No trace of love. How could Padmé know her so little? Just because she didn't speak so openly about her feelings didn't mean - Satine shook herself out of the tirade in her head, turning her attention back to the conversation.

"It is sad, though. Anakin says that Obi-Wan loves her so deeply, that he has since the day they met. Anakin even said that before they changed the code, Obi-Wan would have left the order to be with her," said Padmé.

"Has he ever told her of his feelings?" asked Dormé.

"I don't think so. You would not think it, but Obi-Wan has a very shy side to him. I think he is nervous about her rejection."

"And you're sure she will reject him?" asked Sabé.

"I'm sure," said Padmé.

 _Curse you, Padmé!_ thought Satine, angrily.

"I wouldn't mind comforting the general. As you said, Dormé, he is extremely handsome," said Sabé, somewhat salaciously.

"I thought you like that guard you met last night," said Dormé.

"Bora? He's fun, but nothing serious." They laughed.

"Well, do you think we should tell Satine about all this?" asked Dormé.

"No, I don't think anything good will come of that. I think we should encourage Obi-Wan to find someone else. He will be hurt for awhile, but he's tough. And he has Anakin to support him," said Padmé.

"You're the diplomat."

"Come, let's go down to lunch. We'll let Satine sleep a few more hours, before we wake her for tonight's parade," said Padmé.

Satine heard them exit the room, their conversation shifted to other topics. She opened the door and went into the common room, sitting heavily on one of the couches. Did Padmé have such a low opinion of her that she would really think that Satine would laugh and mock Obi-Wan for admitting he loved her. Then again, she had been perhaps a little too rude to him the day before. Padmé was right about one thing, though. Satine was angry about Obi-Wan leaving, but not at him. No, she was furious at the circumstance, that they could care so deeply for each other but not be able to be together. If anything, she respected Obi-Wan more for it. She might not always agree with the Jedi, but she admired Obi-Wan for his dedication to them. She had a duty, too, after all.

And she loved him. She loved every part him, even the frustrating ones. He was kind and he cared so much about his men and the people he protected. The clones spoke so highly of him, as every one of them that she had danced with had mentioned something about how brave and good he was. And yes, he was more handsome than ever, even with the beard.

She thought about his mischievous smile and the way his eyes would light up in their youth. She remember one rare quiet day when they were unbothered by the bounty hunter assassins, and so she had taken the time to go down to the lake and wash out her clothing. Obi-Wan had sauntered up to her, sporting that sneaky smile, and had pushed her swiftly into the water, laughing like a madman before jumping in after her. It had been a hot day, and the water had felt wonderful, after the initial shock of falling in. She had laughed, too, and splashed him thoroughly in the face for payback.

And then he left. After their last night together, they had lain in each other's arms, trying not to think about his departure just a few hours away. He had stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Eventually, he had to leave the room, or else it would have been too obvious what they had done. As he was about to walk through the door, he turned back to her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he seemed to think better of it and walked out the door. She waved them goodbye from the landing pad, keeping up a calm facade until she got back to her room, where she broke down and cried and cried.

Of course she still loved him. And she would make sure that he knew and that everyone else knew it as well.


	4. For We Are the Only Love Gods

**A/N: Kuk'waibi is a Voolukarian fertility god who carries a spear of desire. He's the closest Star Wars equivalent to Cupid that I could find.**

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka ran into Padmé in the hallway of the palace, bursting into a fit of giggles upon seeing each other.

"How did it go?" asked Padmé.

"Ahsoka gave an excellent performance," said Anakin, clapping his padawan proudly on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Master. It was truly a team effort."

"Mace was what really sold it. Obi-Wan might believe that Ahsoka and I would make up such a thing, but certainly not Mace Windu."

"Obi-Wan was so startled by it all, he nearly fell into a plant," said Ahsoka with a chuckle. "He isn't as good at hiding as he thinks he is."

"What about Satine? Did she buy it?" asked Anakin.

"I may not have the Force, but I could practically feel the waves of jealousy rolling off of her when Sabé and Dormé were gushing over Obi-Wan. She bought it alright. She might be a bit cross with me, but she took the bait like a gooberfish."

"Excellent. We make fine matchmakers, I'll tell you that," said Anakin, somewhat smugly.

"Come on, let's see if they come down for lunch," said Padmé, taking them both by the wrists and leading them to the dining hall.

The dining room was decorated much more casually than the night before. The tables were spread with plain tablecloths that were peach in color. People sat together quietly in small group, as the servant droids brought them sandwiches and fruit juice. Neither Obi-Wan nor Satine showed up for a good half hour, though it was obvious why once they arrived.

Obi-Wan joined them at the table with his beard neatly trimmed and his robes cleaned and pressed. He even smelled different than usual - not that he ever smelled bad - but he was definitely wearing some sort of cologne. Ahsoka had stared at him wide-eyed and expectant, so unsubtle that Anakin had kicked her under the table.

"Good morning, Master," said Anakin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, obviously distracted as he looked around the room.

"I hope so. The parade is tonight and you'll want to have your energy for that," said Padmé.

It took ten more minutes for Satine to arrive, looking lovelier than ever. She wasn't wearing a headdress, and her hair was down around her shoulders. Her dress was light blue, the same color as her eyes, and perhaps a little more low cut than what she typically wore. When she entered, Obi-Wan stopped even pretending to listen to what his companions were saying, his entire focus on watching her. Likewise, as soon as Satine saw him she seemed dead to the rest of the world around her. Dormé even greeted her and Satine did little but nod to her before coming over to their table.

"Good morning, Duchess," said Anakin. "Join us, will you? I believe there is a free seat next to Obi-Wan."

"Thank you," she said, sitting down.

Now that they were right next to each other, they seemed unable to make eye contact. Anakin was happy to fill the silence, however, regaling everyone with some stories of his adventures as a padawan. Ahsoka and Padmé listened intently, but both Obi-Wan and Satine seemed to be lost in their own world.

"And then there was the time I saved Obi-Wan from a gundark. Remember that, master?" said Anakin.

"What? Oh, yes, that's right," said Obi-Wan in a distracted way.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow at the response. He knew Obi-Wan had a completely different version of that story altogether, one that involved saving Anakin. Obi-Wan's was probably more accurate, to be honest.

"Have you seen the gardens, yet?" asked Padmé, after Anakin had finished his story.

"Ye-," began Obi-Wan, before catching himself. "No, I haven't yet. I hear they are most exquisite."

"You have to see them before you leave. Neeyutnee's staff has really outdone themselves and they are absolutely stunning. They are open to public on most days, but closed now for the festival. It isn't often that you have a chance to see them so quiet and secluded."

"Perhaps we should all take a walk around them after lunch," suggested Obi-Wan.

"Actually, I'm afraid that I have to make some preparations for tonight, and Anakin and Ahsoka have agreed to help me," said Padmé. This was all news to Anakin and Ahsoka, but they played it well and nodded along. "You and Satine should go, though. It is a great place to catch up with old friends. And like I said, you really can't miss it. Well, we had better get to it, lots to do." Padmé stood and swept out of the room with Anakin and Ahsoka in tow, leaving a slightly bewildered Obi-Wan and Satine.

"I suppose we really must see these gardens, then," said Obi-Wan, slowly.

"Yes, they sound like they can't be missed."

He stood and offered her his arm, which she took with a slightly shaking hand. She had eaten a total of two bites from her sandwich and he had only eaten before she arrived, so they left their mostly full plates on the table and walked out of dining room.

They didn't speak as they walked through the palace hall, but the fresh air outside seemed to calm them. Padmé was right, the garden was a truly relaxing and picturesque setting.

"I think there is a little fountain down here that you would like. It reminds of the one in the square in Sundari," said Obi-Wan.

"I thought you said that you had never seen the gardens before," said Satine.

"Did I?" Obi-Wan blushed, visible above his beard. Satine decided not to press it.

"Obi, I think I owe you an apology for last night. What I said to you was rude and untrue. And it isn't what I really think of you, not even close. Seeing you again, well, it's brought back some old feelings. And I suppose I was frustrated, but it was unfair of me to take it out on you."

"Thank you, but you weren't completely wrong about what you said. I, too, struggle with the idea of the Jedi being soldiers now. I just - I don't know any other way to stop the Separatists. And they must be stopped, Satine. If you saw the things they've done to the planets they occupy," Obi-Wan's voice began to shake.

Satine brought a hand up to touch his cheek gently. They had stopped walking and faced each other now.

"I know," she said softly. "I know and I think you are a good man for the things you do, the people you protect. But this war is evil and it needs to end." She paused, for a moment, rubbing her thumb lightly over his cheek. "It is so good to see you again."

"It is good to see you, too." He place his hand over hers, holding it there for a moment longer.

"I think you were unfair about one thing, though," he said, releasing her hand, which she brought back to her side.

"What's that?"

"I am not a bad dancer. And I didn't step on your toes even once."

Satine laughed at that, a real hearty laugh.

"No, in truth, you are a very fine dancer. Now let's go see this fountain."

* * *

"What's happening now?" asked Anakin. It seemed that the secret project that he and Ahsoka were helping Padmé with was spying on Obi-Wan and Satine on one of the palace roofs with Rex and his macrobinoculars.

"They've stopped walking," said Rex, laying flat on his stomach on the roof, while the other three sat behind him. "She's touching his face. They're going to kiss. Ah, no, missed the moment. I think she's laughing, though. And they're walking again. And they're in the trees - can't see them any more."

"Should we wait for them to come out from the orchard?"

"Do you have any other plans for the day?" asked Padmé.

"Good point," said Anakin, settling back against the roof.

"Your girlfriend seems to be down there, as well," said Rex to Ahsoka.

"Riyo? She's not - I mean, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"You don't dance like just friends," said Rex.

"So, what's she doing?" asked Ahsoka, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Reading a book, it looks like."

"Let me see," said Ahsoka, reaching for the binocs.

"Ahsoka, don't spy on your future girlfriend," said Anakin.

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides we're spying on Obi-Wan," said Ahsoka.

"Totally different," said Anakin, and Padmé nodded.

"We really have a type, don't we? The Jedi and our politicians," Anakin added, putting an arm around Padmé for emphasis.

* * *

It was a huge fountain, almost like swimming pool. In the center was a statue of a wild-haired woman with two rearing ikopi on either side of her. Streams of water burst from the tips of the fingers of her raised hand and from the antlers of the ikopi. Around the outer stone border were carvings of many nature scenes, some involving the wild-haired woman, and the bottom of the fountain was a colorful mosaic in blue, green, and silver. It was a beautiful sight.

Satine sat on edge on the fountain dipping her finger into the crystal clear water. The flower trees were beginning to shed their petals, so several pink and purple petals floated gently across the water, occasionally disturbed by the splashing water in the center.

"Do you remember that day on Ordo when it was so hot?" Obi-Wan asked. He stood a few feet from the fountain, leaning against one of the flowering trees and watching her with a slight smile on his face.

"I do. I was just thinking about it, actually."

"You were washing your clothes, I was keeping you company, and then," he trailed off as he began to walk toward her, a broader smile beginning to creep upon his face."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't you dare." She stood quickly from the fountain's edge.

"Alright," he said, with a shrug. He turned as if to move back to the tree. She was almost disappointed, when quick as a flash, he walked up to her, scooped her up into his arms, and fell with her into the water. The water was only about two feet deep, but it was enough to get them both completely soaked.

"How dare you!" she said, pretending to be angry, but failing as she could not keep herself from laughing. She splashed a good handful of water into his face and he was laughing, too. He lay down, propped up on his hands, so that only his eyes stuck out above the water, like some lake creature, waiting for a snack. She could tell he was smiling that smile even if she couldn't see it.

"You know, I think I missed a spot on you," he said, raising up higher in the water. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, taking cupfuls of water and dumping them onto her head. She splashed more water back at him. Then, wet and panting from laughing so hard, she turned in his lap to face him. Her face suddenly took on a more serious look, and she pressed her forehead against his.

"It is so good to see you again," she said, once more.

He reached up both hands and pushed her wet hair back out of her face. Then, without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her. While their first time had been desperate, impatient, and full of inexperienced awkwardness, this one was much slower and more controlled. His hands ran through her hair as he kissed her, and hers were holding firmly to his shoulder. Feeling the need to be closer to her, he ran his hands down to her back and pulled until she was flush against him, her legs straddling his hips, and her arms now around his neck. Obi-Wan had to admit, he was somewhat glad that he was sitting in a pool of cold water, given the way she was pressed against him.

"Ahem."

Satine practically jumped out of his lap at the sound of the other person. Obi-Wan likewise whirled around to face them.

"Queen Neeyutnee, how… lovely to see you," said Obi-Wan lamely.

"Master Kenobi, Duchess Satine, I see you are making good use of our grounds. Perhaps you might want explore some of our indoor facilities, as well. They tend to be much more private."

"Yes, your majesty," said Obi-Wan. Satine seemed too embarrassed to speak.

The queen then swept off, followed by her retinue of four handmaidens and two palace guards.

"Well, I think we're going to be the talk of Theed tonight."

"Yes, last night I got a taste of how the handmaidens love to gossip," said Satine. She smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, kissing him on the cheek one last time before standing, and offering a hand to help him up. "But now, I suppose we had better make ourselves presentable."

"I suppose so," he said.

Dripping and still giggling a little, they climbed out of the fountain and made their way back toward the palace.

* * *

"Here comes someone," said Rex. "No, it's just the queen and her guards."

Anakin had sat up excitedly, but hearing that, he had flopped back down next to Padmé. Ahsoka lay on her back perpendicular to them with her left foot crossed over her right knee and her eyes shut. She bobbed her foot absentmindedly to some silent beat.

"Wait, here they come. Well!" Rex exclaimed.

"What is it? What is it?" said Anakin, climbing over to Rex.

"Take a look for yourself, General," Rex said, handing over the binocs.

"Well, indeed. They seem to have been enjoying themselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Padme, trying to cover Ahsoka's ears with her hands, although she wasn't exactly sure where the Togruta's ears were.

"Nothing like that. They're just soaking wet. They look like they've gone for a swim in their clothes."

"Let me see!" said Ahsoka, grabbing for the binocs.

"Kuk'waibi no longer throws his spear, his glory shall be ours, for we are the only love gods," said Anakin proudly.


	5. As Intemperate in her Blood as Venus

**A/N:** **I couldn't think of a better Dogberry than Jar Jar.**

* * *

The parade must have been a sight to behold, but Anakin was having trouble focusing on it. The council would probably scold him and say that he was allowing his mind to become clouded, but in his defense, what person in their right mind would rather watch some Gungans riding kaadu, than Padmé Amidala. She was standing with her back to him and his arms around her. She was short enough that he could have rested his cheek on the top of her head, but her hairstyle was so elaborate that he was a little afraid to do so. For all he knew there could be something sharp and metal hidden in there.

"Look at the acrobats, Ani. Aren't they wonderful?" she said, happily.

"Oh, uh, yes," he said, glancing up as six aleena flipped around and walked on their hands.

Padmé turned around in his arms and gave him a lot that quite plainly told him that he wasn't fooling her at all. He forced his eyes on the parade and pretended to be interested for awhile. After the acrobats came a procession of Gungans, most wearing masked costumes and some operating large puppets. The Gungan boss followed behind them on a fambaa, which ambled along calmly and slowly for so large a creature. Queen Neeyutnee had offered all of her guests a seat on her balcony overlooking the square, but many of the Jedi and senators had preferred to view the parade from street level. It was more fun to be down amongst the throngs of the excited populace.

Though the sun had set, the parade route was well lit by hanging strings of light and many flickering lanterns. Some of the children of Theed were playing with fire poppers and sparkler sticks running to and fro and setting off the small bangs of light and sound. One badly behaved little child threw a popper right at Ahsoka's feet, causing her to nearly jump out of her lekku in surprise. She soon recovered enough to shout, "Why you little!" at the kid and moved as if to chase him, until Barriss Offee grabbed onto the hood of her robe to stop her.

Obi-Wan and Satine were standing next to each other, Anakin happily noted. They certainly weren't as open in their displays of affection as Anakin and Padmé - in fact they weren't even holding hands - but they seemed quite content merely to stand side by side and occasionally brush shoulders. For all his outward serenity, Anakin had known Obi-Wan long enough to be able to tell when his old master had something on his mind. Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan was paying almost as little attention to the parade as he was.

Soon enough, though, the last of the marchers passed through the street and the parade had ended. Some of the Theed citizens dispersed, heading for home, while others wanted to keep the celebrations going on the street. Anakin and Padmé walked together, his arm now draped over her shoulder, and laughed as they passed the elated and sometimes drunken revelers. Street musicians were playing, there were impromptu dances beginning, and the older kids began setting off larger and more impressive fireworks. As they got back to the main square, they ran into a group of clones from the 501st Legion. Mixer and Redeye were singing some silly song, but stopped and saluted formally when they saw Anakin, before collapsing back into laughter.

"How's it going, men?" Anakin asked, clapping Hardcase on the shoulder.

"These Nabooians really know how to party," said Hardcase. "The brothers and I are going to have a drink at a cantina some of the locals were telling us about. Why don't you two join us?"

"That could be fun," said Anakin, looking at Padme.

"You know, I think I am just too tired. But you should go, Ani," Padmé said. Anakin was about to start pouting when she stood up on her toes and whispered to him, "Come by my room when you're done."

"Alright, Hardcase, one drink it is," said Anakin with a wide grin.

Mixer and Redeye resumed their song as they led the way through the streets of Theed. It made little sense to Anakin and sounded like an antiquated form of Galactic Standard language, but after hearing it a few times he was singing along with them.

 _One foot in sea and one on shore_

 _To one thing constant never_

 _Then sigh not so, but let them go_

 _And be you blithe and bonny_

 _Converting all your sounds of woe_

 _Into hey, nonny, nonny!_

Anakin sang out with the clones in the cantina. They were even joined by one of Palpatine's guard, Rade Con, Anakin thought his name was.

"Won't the Chancellor be missing you?" Anakin asked once they finished their song for the umpteenth time.

"No, he's sound asleep in the palace. Besides, he's got five other guards to keep him safe, not mention all of Naboo's security. I should probably be getting back soon enough, though."

"Me, too. I've got a date," said Anakin.

"Ah, really? We had better be getting you back then, sir," said Rade.

They were both stumbling a little on the stone tile of the Theed streets. Anakin sang out a few more lines of the song, mostly out of order.

"Sing no more ditties, sing no more...But be you blithe and bonny...The fraud of men was da da da… And hey, nonny nonny!"

"Let's cut through the garden, sir, and avoid all the crowds," said Rade as they came around the back side of the palace.

Anakin jumped the wall easily, soon followed by Rade. He may not be a Jedi, but the personal guard of the Chancellor could hardly be a slouch. They were talking about some nonsense when they started to hear sounds in the garden. It took a moment, but then there was no mistaking what was causing those particular sort of sounds.

"Let's see who it is," whispered Rade, snickering at the moaning.

"No, let's leave them-" Anakin began, but Rade was already sneaking off. "Rade, Rade!" Anakin hissed. Then with a sigh, he followed the man, planning to grab him and drag him away from his spying.

The amorous couple in question had found what they had surely thought was a dark and secluded spot in the orchard. The woman's back was to him, but her head was thrown back, so that her long and curly brown hair cascaded across her bare skin.

"Oh, Padmé, Padmé," the man moaned with lascivious feeling.

Anakin did not wait to hear more. Both his metal and his flesh and bone hand were clenched so tightly as he stormed back to the wall, leaving Rade and the couple behind. Before he left the garden, he took out his lightsaber and violently cut down a fruit tree.

How could she do this to him?

* * *

"Listen up, palos. Wesa have a berry important mission tonight. Wesa in charge of keeping order in the streets."

Several of the Theed watchmen rolled their eyes, which mostly went unnoticed by the Gungan. They had done this job many times before and done it well. They patrolled the streets of the West Solleu neighborhood, a rather rough area in Theed. They kept the rowdy drunkards in line, they prevented people from accidentally setting real fires with the fireworks, and they spent more time than they would like arresting people for public urination. It was a festival, after all. Several of them had friends who worked as palace guards for Neeyutnee, and the rumor was that Representative Binks had broken so many plates of fine china and crystal glasses that the queen just needed him out of the palace for awhile. And so the Theed Watch had ended up with a temporary new commander.

"All-n yousa maken sure that no bad things happening right before the bombad celebration tomorrow. Stay wide-eye and stopen all crimes and bad doings. Dalee could be thieves or worse running around. So maken sure you catch all of them-sa. We don't want nobody losing their-sa mula tonight."

Colé See and Otec Ake could feel their minds beginning to numb from the endless chatter of this Gungan.

"And una more thing. Maken sure none of this bad behavior makes issa way to the palace!"

It took a moment for the watchers to snap out of their stupor, but then on queue they all said, "Yes, sir."

Jar-Jar looked pleased and left for whatever business he had. Captain Verges then stepped forward and simply said, "You know what to do, now go do it. You know your posts."

Colé and Otec were posted together over near the river. It was actually fairly quiet, as most of the activity was focused closer to the center of the city. There were a few pubs and cantinas open and a few lovers stealing a private moment together. They found one drunk man vomiting into a bush, but he was a pleasant enough fellow, so they let him off with a warning.

"Let's have a seat for a minute. My feet are killing me," said Otec.

They didn't want to be seen sitting and slacking on the job, so the two watchers climbed off the path and down toward the river bank. They sat with their backs against the stone flood barrier where they would be unseen from the path. Colé pulled out a flask from her coat and offered it Otec, who took a healthy swig. They could hear a couple arguing above them, but the sound soon faded.

"There you are, Rade!" cried a new and decidedly drunken sounding voice from the path.

"Bora, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," said the second voice, much more quietly than the first.

"I have been celebrating our victory with a drink. Or five."

"Hush, keep your voice down," hissed Rade.

"How did it go on your end?" asked Bora.

"It went perfectly. We destroyed that Jedi!"

Colé widened her eyes at Otec, pressing a finger to her lips and listening intently.

"I led young Skywalker through the garden, when we heard a most peculiar sound."

"Yeah, me getting it on with the lovely, Sabé," laughed Bora.

"Shh! Yes, indeed, though. And as soon as Skywalker heard you calling her the name of his love -"

"Oh, Padmé, Padmé!" Bora said as a demonstration.

"-Away he went, enraged!"

"And he really believed that Sabé was Padmé?"

"Believe it? We had him ready to strangle the dear senator. Now the Chancellor will pay us handsomely for this. We're going to be rich men, Bora."

From behind the flood wall, Otec mouthed to Colé, "is this a crime?"

Colé shrugged. "Drunk and disorderly, at least," she mouthed back. She drew her blaster and held up a fist. She raise one finger, then two, and on the third finger, they both leapt over the wall to the path where to men stood.

"Stop, in the name of Queen Neeyutnee," said Colé.

One of the men wore the dress of the Senatorial guards, but the other was in Theedian clothing and swaying tremendously in his intoxication. The human one watched them with beady eyes, but seeing that he had two blasters aimed at him, he raised his hands in surrender. Colé and Otec each handcuffed a man and led them away toward the local jail, often referred to as the Drunkard's Hotel.


	6. I am Gone Though I am Here

"Did you have fun last night?" Padmé asked as she and Satine drank hot ardees together.

"The parade was wonderful. I loved the little acrobats. I think they were my favorite part," said Satine.

"Yes, I love them. Did you do anything after the parade ended?" asked Padmé, taking a long sip of ardees to hide the fact that she was so obviously prying.

"Obi-Wan and I went for a walk," Satine said slowly, frowning a little at Padmé. For her part, Padmé was desperately trying to keep her face neutral.

"Oh, yeah? You two seem like you have been getting along better."

Satine definitely blushed at that.

"Yes, well, it has been good to catch up with an old friend. And we heard a lovely street band called Finnegan or Figrin D'an, something like that," Satine said, a somewhat dreamy expression crossing her face. "What about you? You and Anakin looked like you were heading back to the palace."

"We were, but then he went out for a drink with some of the clones. He was supposed to come by here later actually, but he never showed up." Padmé pouted a bit as she said it.

"He probably just had too much to drink. There was a lot of that going around. We'll probably see him some time after noon with a sore head."

Padme wasn't totally convinced, but she appreciated her friend's attempt to cheer her up. The door to their rooms had been left open and one of the queen's greysors chose that moment to wander in and flop down upon some of the pillows on the floor.

"Well, you seem quite at home," said Satine, petting its soft head.

"Neeyutnee loves them. She has a pack of nearly a dozen. She doesn't really hunt with them, I think she just likes their company."

"I can see why," said Satine with a laugh, as the greysor rolled onto its back so that she could rub its belly. Satine then let out a rather violent sneeze.

"You're not allergic to them, I hope," said Padme.

"No, I think I'm just getting a cold. I woke up this morning with my nose so stuffy that I couldn't smell a thing."

"Oh no, you'll have to take it easier today. All the excitement from the festival and rekindled friendships has probably worn you out. And going swimming yesterday probably didn't help."

"What?" Satine's head snapped up from the greysor.

"Such a lovely little creature," said Padmé innocently, giving it a pat.

* * *

"Windu, Windu, sir!"

Mace turned slowly to look at the Gungan who had come jogging through the halls toward him, knocking over two servant droids on the way. The Jedi had on his usual scowl, which may have become more intense upon seeing Jar-Jar Binks. There was something about that high-pitched voice that always set Mace on edge.

"What is it, Representative Binks?"

"Sir, meesa has some berry important news to discussen with yousa."

"Please be brief, Representative, I'm afraid I have a great deal to do this morning."

"Of course, Windu, sir." Binks then said nothing.

"What's the news?" asked Windu, somehow keeping his voice calm. This Gungan could drive even a pacifist like Satine to violence.

"Meesa has been in charge of the Theed Watch for the neighborhood of West Solleu. Issa a big responsibility, but meesa is bombad leader now."

"The news, Binks. What is the news?"

"Weesa caught two suspects last night, berry, berry nasty. Can yousa comen and talken to them-sa?"

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment. Why don't you interview them, Representative, and bring me your findings?"

"Okeeday, Windu. Seelongabye!"

* * *

Satine had been right about not seeing Anakin before midday. He must be feeling awful. Padmé had even run into Ahsoka for lunch, but his own padawan had seen no sign of him since the night before. Finally, around about two in the afternoon, Padmé had grown so impatient that she went to the rooms that he shared with the other Jedi.

"Ani, are you in here?" she called, after her knock went unanswered. She opened the door slowly to find Anakin sitting on a couch in the common room, his hands folded together in front of him, and his jaw clenched.

"Ani, are you here alone?" she asked.

"Windu had some sort of thing to get done, Barriss and Luminara are training, and I haven't seen Obi-Wan or Ahsoka." His words came out in a strange, forced manner.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Fine, just fine," he spat out. "How is everything going with you, Senator?"

"Ani, tell me what's wrong. You're acting so strange."

"I took a shortcut home last night. Through the garden."

He looked at her as if expecting some reaction, but she was nothing but confused and worried about him. There was a long pause as he watched her, almost examining her. Then, he stood and began to angrily pace the room.

"Are you going to make me say it?" he said.

"Say what?"

"I saw you! Palpatine's guard saw you! If you didn't want to be with me, you should have just said so. You didn't wait half an hour for me to leave your side before you were off with some other man."

"Other man? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him! In the garden!" Anakin was fully shouting now, not seeming to care if they were overheard.

"I wasn't with anybody!" Padmé shouted back.

"You're a liar! Just get out!" One of the vases on a side table went flying across the room and shattered against a wall. Padmé whirled around and stomped out of the room, her anger and dismay the only thing keeping her from breaking down into tears. She didn't stop until she reached her room where she flung herself down on the bed and did start crying. She felt like a dramatic adolescent, which she had never been, but she couldn't stop herself.

There was a soft knocking at the door and Satine entered. She sat on the bed beside Padmé and started stroking her hair.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He thinks I cheated on him," she said, the words somewhat muffled by her pillow.

"Anakin? Why in the world would he think that?"

"I don't know. He says he saw me with somebody in the garden last night. How could he trust me so little? I wasn't even there."

"He does seem a bit...hot-headed for a Jedi," said Satine carefully. "You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry you had to go through it."

Padmé sat up in the bed and threw her arms around Satine. It was nice to have a friend like her, several years older and perhaps a bit wiser in these things than Padmé was.

"Do you think you could get me some fruit juice from downstairs?" Padmé asked, running her fingers over her cheeks to get rid of some of the tears.

"Of course, dear," said Satine. She suspected that Padmé wanted some time alone, as well, so she exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

As Satine opened the door from the common room to the hallway, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see Obi-Wan standing there, his hand still raised as if about to knock. She laughed at her own startled reaction and greeted him with a smile.

"What brings you here, Obi?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing anything this afternoon." He shuffled his feet, almost as if he were nervous.

"Padmé asked for some juice. I think she and Anakin had a big fight. She seemed quite upset."

"So that's what it is. He was acting strange and angry all morning," said Obi-Wan, offering her his arm so they could walk together.

"They'll sort it out, I think. The course of true love never did run smooth, and all that."

"Yes, quite." He paused for a long moment, then said, "If I'm honest and without knowing much about it, I think Padmé is probably in the right."

Satine laughed at that.

"Anakin is a brave soldier. Once you have his loyalty, he'll do anything for you, even the most stupid and reckless things. But he is still so run my his emotions, more than a Jedi should be."

"He is young, and they can't all be as steady as you were," said Satine.

"I seem to remember letting my emotions get the better of me at least once. Perhaps I still do from time to time," he trailed off.

"Can we sit down for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked after awhile, as they passed a padded bench set into an alcove by a window, and Satine nodded. They had initially been headed for the central rooms of palace, where the dining room and ballroom were and most of the guests, but they had somehow wandered off into one of the more remote and narrow hallways. There was no one else around, except for one shiny protocol droid. They waited for her to clear the hallway before they spoke again, and waited for awhile, as protocol droids were not fast walkers. Satine began to look out the window, looking down upon the gardens, and Obi-Wan watched, seeming a bit nervous again.

Hesitantly, he took her hand.

"Satine, I-" he began.

She squeezed his hand back, but said nothing, trying to give him some silent encouragement. She had only seen him this shy once before, on the morning when he had had to leave her and return to his duties as a Jedi. Back then, there had been something he had almost said, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I love nothing in this galaxy quite so much as you. Is not that strange?" he finally said, looking down at their hands, instead of directly at her.

Satine's heart was beating so hard, she was sure he could hear it.

"As strange a thing as any. I could say that there is nothing in the galaxy that I love as much as you, and it would not be a lie," she said.

He smiled almost bashfully down at their hands and said, "You still love me?"

She brought her free hand up to his cheek, so that he looked her in the eye.

"I've loved you always. I always will," she said.

He was smiling broadly at her then. He kissed her then, a sweet kiss, not quite as passionate as the day before in the fountain, and then kissed her again. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and leaned back against his chest.

"I'm so glad they changed the code. Can you imagine what would have happened if they never had?" Satine said.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I imagine we would have both been quite lonely."

* * *

"Drunk and disorderly, debauchery, and slander," said Captain Verges, to himself, reading the report made by his two officers.

"Issa berry bad business. Meesa can help you spake with them-sa. Meesa given real good interview."

Verges' lip seemed to curl with displeasure, but Representative Binks did outrank him, so he politely nodded his head. He led Jar-Jar and down to the cell where the criminals were being held.

"Name?" Verges asked the Pantoran one.

"Bora Chi," the man muttered.

"Writen down Bora Chi," said Jar-Jar to one of the officers down by the cells.

"And you?" asked Verges to the other.

"Rade Con," the second one said with a sigh. They'd figure it out eventually, he thought, and he would rather get this over with.

"Writen down Rade Con," Jar-Jar told the officer. "Are yousa criminals?" Jar-Jar then asked, pointing an accusing finger at the men.

"No, sir, we are not criminals," said Rade.

"Meesa thinks hesa lying," Jar-Jar whispered loudly to Verges.

Verges cleared his throat loudly in annoyance, then flipped open the report.

"It says here that you were being loud and disruptive, that Mr. Chi was so drunk he could barely walk, and that you slandered the name and threatened the reputation of our own Senator Amidala," said Verges.

"Senator Amidala? But shesa is bombad leader."

"That you tricked a young Jedi knight into believing that the Senator was, ahem, stepping out on him with another man."

"And he fell for it beautifully," said Rade.

"But Padmé would never be doen such a thing to Ani. Shesa too good."

"Who was the actual lady you were with?" asked Verges.

"The senator's old body double, Sabé," answered Bora.

"Right, well Representative Binks, we can hold them for a day or so on the drunk and disorderly charge. I am, however, afraid that the rest sounds like nothing more than a cruel prank. I would advise that you return to the palace and inform this Jedi of the deception yourself."

"Okeeday, meesa will maken real fast time to the palace."

Verges shook his head and rubbed his eyes as Binks tripped while running back up the stairs, but then he was out of sight. Verges passed off the report to the other officer, happy to put this matter behind him.


	7. Sigh No More

**A/N: Last chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Master Windu," Jar-Jar exclaimed, finding the Jedi meditating in one of the palace's empty rooms. Mace opened his eyes slowly and glared at Jar-Jar.

"Meesa interviewed the criminals," said Jar-Jar, almost puffing out his chest with pride.

"Did you?" said Mace through clenched teeth.

"They-sa doen terrible things. They-sa lied, and not spake the truth. They-sa slandered the senator. They-sa spake it all to meesa. They-sa are real bad men, nutsen to try to hurt Padmé."

"Have they been charged with anything?"

"Yes, sir. They-sa were also drinken too much of the boo-juice."

"Good, then it seems the matter is resolved." Mace closed his eyes again, but he could still sense Jar-Jar's presence in the room. "Dismissed, Binks," he said sharply, and the Gungan left quickly enough after that.

"Master Ani!" Jar-Jar said, bounding into the Jedi's rooms. He found Anakin lying on the bed of his room throwing a ball against the wall and catching it.

"Meesa have much to tellen yousa."

"Not now, Jar-Jar," said Anakin.

"Itsa muy muy important. About Senator Amidala."

Anakin stopped throwing the ball, holding it tightly in his hand. "What about her?" he asked tensely.

"Shesa no steppen out on yousa."

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Wesa caught the men whosa doen it all. Bad men. Una of them-sa had big romance with Sabé and hesa was callen her 'Padmé' to tricken yousa. Desa confess the whole thing to mesa!"

Anakin bolted up into a sitting position. "Tricked me? That wasn't Padmé?"

"No, Ani. Itsa Sabé. Remember her-sa? Wesa thought she was the queen for a long time."

"Who were these men, Jar-Jar?" Anakin asked, standing.

"Mesa remember. Desa were Rade Con and Bora Chi. Desa guards for big boss."

"Palpatine's guards. Why would they do this?"

"Desa were tricken you. Mesa don't know why. Maybe they wanten to hurt the senator."

"Padmé!" Anakin suddenly exclaimed. "I have to go apologize to Padmé!" He bolted out the door, pushing past Jar-Jar as he did so. He tore through the palace to get to her rooms.

* * *

Padmé lay on the couch with Sabé sitting next to her, her eyes still a little red around the edges from crying.

"Do you want me to tell you about my terrible night? Maybe it will make you feel a little better," said Sabé.

"Alright," said Padmé.

"So I ran into that guard again, the one I danced with two nights ago, Bora. After the parade we danced a little more, had a few drinks, and he kissed me. So we went back to the palace gardens."

"Ooooh," Padme said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, it was very romantic. But then right in the middle of things, do you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He called me by your name."

"Ew! What, gross!" said Padmé, sitting up and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I wish I could say that that was the first time that had happened to me," Sabé said, with a small laugh. She look over at Padmé, but Padmé's face had become suddenly serious.

"That's what he was talking about," she said.

"What who was talking about?" asked Sabé.

The door was suddenly flung open as Anakin burst into the room. He seemed momentarily taken aback when he saw Sabé, but soon recovered. He walked over and kneeled on the floor next to the couch.

"Padme, I made a terrible mistake," he said.

"I know you did," she said stiffly.

"What's going on?" asked Sabé.

"Ani saw you and Bora in the garden last and thought you were me, as well."

Sabé blushed very deeply at that.

"I think I'm going to go do... I'm just going to go," said Sabé, leaving them alone to talk.

"Padmé, I am so so sorry. I was such a fool to react the way I did."

"Well, we agree on that."

"I just got so jealous when I thought that you had, you know," he said.

"I know." She took his hands in hers. "But Ani, this is never going to work if you don't trust me. I would never do anything like that to you. So if, Force forbid, anything like this ever happens again, I need you to come talk to me. You can't just blow up like that."

"I know. And I promise I will."

"I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on this jealous streak of yours," she said.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't feel even a little jealous to see me arm in arm with some beautiful woman?" He flashed her that charming smile of his.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

He took the opportunity of her good mood to lean forward and kiss her.

* * *

"Can you help me with something, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course, Master," she said cheerfully.

"If you were, well you are, what I mean is-" Ahsoka frowned at him. She had never known Obi-Wan to stumble over words.

He tried again, "What sort of gift do you think would be a good one to get for a lady? If you were a lady wanting a gift, I mean. Not expecting it, though. A good unexpected gift."

Ahsoka stared at him as if he had grown gundark ears for a moment. Then she began to smirk at him. She really was becoming far too much like Anakin.

"A lady, master. Any lady? Or a Duchess?"

The look on her face really was insufferable. Still, he needed help.

"A Duchess," he said. Ahsoka beamed at him.

"Flowers are always a good way to go and she obviously likes them. Or if you're feeling really ambitious you could write her a poem or something."

"No, I'm absolutely rotten at poetry," he said, stroking his beard as he contemplated. "Flowers, though, that could work. What sort of flowers?"

"Just, like, a bouquet of them. I'm sure no one would notice if you stole a few from the garden. They've got a ton in there."

"I'll do that. Thank you," he said, rushing off.

When he reached the garden, he sent one of the servant droids off to grab him a pair of shears. He didn't think it would be proper to use his lightsaber for cutting flowers, although he almost wanted to see Master Windu's face at the sight of it. Still, better not. He walked through the bushes and blooms, mentally selecting a few of the loveliest ones. He stopped to smell several of them, as well, realizing that he actually didn't know the name of the flower that Satine often wore in her hair. They always made her hair smell so wonderful. They must have been an exclusively Mandalorian bloom, however, as he saw nothing like them in this garden.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smelling flowers before," called a voice behind him. Obi-Wan smiled, even before he turned around.

"Well you know, Duchess, there are quite a few things that you have never seen me do before."

"Ahsoka said you wanted to see me."

"She did?"

"Did you not? I can leave then."

"No, Satine, stay awhile longer at least."

"Alright," she said happily, walking over beside him. "Were you able to speak with Anakin?"

"Yes, he said that he and Padmé had a fight - his fault, I was right - but everything is on the mend now."

"Good."

"Now, tell me. Which of my bad qualities did you first fall in love with?" he asked.

"With all them at once. Although, I must say that cocky smile of yours does stand out to me. But tell me, which of my good qualities first made you suffer love for me?"

"Suffer love!" he laughed, "What a good way of putting it. I do suffer love, because you see, I would not be able to stop loving you even if I wanted to."

"So against your will, you love me?" she said. He turned to face her, slowly bringing his hands to her waist.

"I think you and I are far too wise to fall in love peacefully."

"I do everything peacefully," she said and that really got him laughing.

"Will you escort me to the festival tonight?" she asked.

"I will live in your heart, die in your arms, and be buried in your eyes - and moreover, I will take you to the festival tonight."

"I suppose everyone will know about us then."

"I'm almost positive they already do."

* * *

There were speeches, of course. Queen Neeyutnee kept hers short and to the point, telling her audience about Naboo's proud history and of the newfound peace between them and the Gungans. Palpatine's was longer. He spoke at length about what an auspicious day it was for Naboo when they joined the Republic 846 years ago. Though four of his guards stood behind him, Rade Con and Bora Chi, seemed conspicuously absent. Not that many people would have noticed it.

"Do you think he was in on it?" Anakin asked Padmé in a whisper.

"I don't see how it could be so. What motive he could have?"

"Obi-Wan doesn't trust him."

"Obi-Wan is very wise. But I do think it was just a mean prank by his guards."

"Maybe."

In the row in front of them Anakin could see Ahsoka fidgeting with boredom at the endless talking. She was certainly not a politician. Although, if she wanted to have a chance with Riyo Chuchi, she would have to become accustomed to long and dull speeches. Anakin poked her lightly on one of her montrals to get her to sit still. The clones looked bored out of their minds, as well, though they were very good at sitting or standing like statues for hours.

At last, Palpatine finished. And now that the sun was fully set, it was almost time to begin the lantern ceremony. They all followed the queen to the balconies of the palace that overlooked the main square. Below them was an even larger crowd than had gathered to greet the Jedi when they arrived.

Servant droids began to pass out the folded paper lanterns and lighters, one lantern for every two people. Anakin noticed that Ahsoka pushed her way through the crowd so that she just so happened to be standing next to Riyo as they were being handed out. Satine and Obi-Wan were paired together as well. Padmé and Anakin unfolded their own lantern, until it was full-size, cylindrical and larger than Anakin's torso.

The first lantern was the queen's honor to light and release. A Nabooian guard held it up for her, so that she could light it from underneath. She held onto it for a minute, waiting for the air inside to heat up and then released it over the balcony rail. It floated up gently into the sky, a single glowing star, growing gradually smaller. The crowd did not cheer, but merely watched in awed silence. Then, below them, lights began to flicker on as the people lit their own lanterns, until the entire ground seemed to be glowing. Padmé lit the lantern that Anakin held, and after a moment they let it go into the night sky. All around them rose up thousands of the lanterns, filling the sky above them which such splendor that it left Anakin speechless. Underneath all the joy, there was a sad part of him that wished his mother could be there to see all of this, to see something other than the endless sand of Tatooine. If Obi-Wan knew what Anakin was thinking, he would probably say something about Shmi being able to see it all through Anakin's eyes now. That was what happened when people became one with the Force. He hoped it was true.

It was hard thing to measure time in such a moment. They seem like they should last forever, so that when they come to a close, whether it had been ten minutes or ten hours all seems too short. But eventually it did end, and people began moving back into the palace, some for drinks and some to sleep, until only a few remained on the balcony. Satine and Obi-Wan were still there, standing next to each other and watching the crowd. Rex was talking to Mace Windu about something. Ahsoka was still blushing furiously from when Riyo Chuchi kissed her on the cheek to bid her goodnight.

Anakin and Padmé walked over to Satine and Obi-Wan, who turned around to talk to them.

"You two seem to be getting along swimmingly," Anakin said.

"You know he's right. In fact, I think you might love me," said Obi-Wan. At those words he had the attention of all the remaining few on the balcony.

"Love you? No. No more than reason," said Satine.

"Well then, I think Anakin, Ahsoka, and Master Windu have been much mistaken, because they swore you did," Obi-Wan said, nodding to each of them with an accusing look in his eye as he said their names.

"So, do you love me?" Satine asked.

"Truly not. No more than reason."

"Well then, I think Padmé, Sabé, and Dormé have been similarly deceived, because they swore that you did."

"They said that you were sick with love for me," said Obi-Wan throwing his hands in the air.

"They said you were well-nigh dead for me," said Satine.

"So, you don't, then?"

"No, except as an old and dear friend," she said, and with that they shook hands.  
"Come on," said Anakin, exasperated. "We know you love each other."

"And I had the proof," said Ahsoka, practically leaping forward. "I have, in his own handwriting, a love note from Obi-Wan addressed to Satine, stolen from his room this afternoon. And you were right, you're not much of a poet, but I think she'll like it anyway." Ahsoka then handed the note to Satine with a flourish and hopped up to sit on the railing behind them.

"And I have a similar letter from her to him, stolen from her own pocket," said Padmé, and handed Obi-Wan the wrinkled piece of flimsi. They both took a moment to read their respective notes and smiled.

"Amazing," said Obi-Wan. "Here is our own hands against our hearts. Alright, then, I'll have you. But only because you need me so much."

"Well, I won't say no. But know that I am only doing it to save you life, for they said you would die of heartache without me."

"Truce, truce," said Obi-Wan, kissing her.

"You're lucky they changed the code," said Mace, shaking his head, but he patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and kissed Satine's hand before heading inside.

"I think there's a band about to play down below," said Ahsoka, leaning back to look down at the square.

"Come, let's have one more dance before we go in," said Obi-Wan.

"Good idea," said Anakin. He and Padmé positioned themselves, ready to dance, but as the music began he didn't move and a strange expression came over his face.

"What is it, Ani?" she asked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

From below, the soft notes of the song began to rise up and they could hear the singer's clear voice:

 _Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more._

 _Men were deceivers ever,_

 _One foot in sea, and one on shore,_

 _To one thing constant never._

 _Then sigh not so, but let them go,_

 _And be you blithe and bonny,_

 _Converting all your sounds of woe_

 _Into hey nonny, nonny._

 _Sing no more ditties, sing no more_

 _Of dumps so dull and heavy._

 _The fraud of men was ever so_

 _Since summer first was leafy._

 _Then sigh not so, but let them go,_

 _And be you blithe and bonny,_

 _Converting all your sounds of woe_

 _Into hey, nonny, nonny!_


End file.
